team_free_will_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Braeden
Ben Braeden first met Dean and Sam when he was 8 when he was kidnapped and replaced by a changeling and was rescued by Dean and then helped Dean rescue the other kids. Years later Dean lived with Ben and Lisa well he believed Sam was dead. When Sam showed up, Dean eventually left with Sam. A while after, Ben and his mother are kidnapped by demons looking for Sam and Dean. During the rescue Lisa is possessed by a demon and not only almost kills Ben but also stabs herself. Castiel healed her and erased Ben and Lisa's memories of the Winchesters in order to protect them. A year later Ben remembered Sam and Dean when he saw their faces on the tv when the Leviathins were posing as them. Eventually he was contacted by Claire Novak and a few years after that they begun hunting together. Appearence Ben is a handsome young man, standing at 6' foot tall, he has a well-built form and possesses dark brown hair and eyes to match. Personality Despite the small amount of time he spent with Dean Ben had adapted many of his traits. Such as, his smart ass attitude, his fixation with cars-or in his case motorcycles and his love of greasy foods. Another notable thing about Ben's personality is his fixation with the hunt and the pleasure he takes in, not the kill, but pretending to be an agent of some sort and lying as well as using the fake credit cards. Ben also has a habit of being very suspicious towards everyone leading others to believe he's an asshole. Ben is also a notable flirt and doesn't mind flirting with a guy to get info during a hunt. It's also apparent that he is extremely reckless when it comes to the people he cares about, especially his mother. Equipment Weapons Ben has used a number of weapons since becoming involved in the world around him and even more, once he became a hunter and a member of Team Free Will 2.0. Ben has used wooden stakes quite often. It's fair to say a gun is Ben's weapon of choice; since becoming a true Hunter, he is rarely seen without it. Ben has also used a gun a number of times. He first began practicing with one when he hung out with Claire and became a good enough shot to bring down a demon from one shot. He has no quarms about using an axe to behead. Abilities Ben appeared to be a rare and talented fighter. He used Ruby's dagger with relative skill, despite never having been trained in them before, and became a good shot with a gun after training with it for a while, killing several monsters with it. In addition, Ben proved to have good hand-to-hand combat abilities as he was able to put a decent fight to Micheal, who has been hunting for many years, despite only having a couple of days training with Claire. Supernatural Abilities History Ben Braeden is the son of Lisa Braeden, a woman Dean once spent a weekend with in August 1998. Lisa and Ben live in Cicero, Indiana. Though Dean suspects he is Ben's biological father, Lisa says that Ben's father is a man she met in a biker bar - "I had a type - leather jacket, couple of scars, no mailing address" After Dean had Castiel erase all Ben and his mother's memories of the Winchester's in order to protect him, they were restored when Sam and Dean were falsely charged of theft and murder because of the Leviathans and their faces were all over the news. Sparking Ben's memory of Sam and Dean as well as the supernatural world. Ben searched Sam and Dean on the internet and eventually met Claire Novak through it. It wasn't until a ghost began to haunt his school that she came to his home and they begun hunting together. Relationships Claire Novak Main Article: Ben and Claire The Relationship between Ben Braeden and Claire Novak is a very complicated love/hate one as well as like family or something more. The two met as pre teens and developed into hunting partners. They bonded over missing fathers and the goal to find Dean and Castiel. Well Ben finds hunting a sport like event, Claire finds in a necessary and worries Ben doesn't take it seriously. They also fight over what the meaning to true evil is as Ben doesn't think all monsters are bad well Ben thinks the opposite. When Ben first met Claire as a pre teen he had a crush on her, up until he saw her chop the head off a monster without hesitation. Ben also fears that one day Claire will go to far to find her dad and won't be able to come back. Overall the two have a very good, if not somewhat unstable, relationship. Jesse Turner Main Article: Ben and Jesse Ben Braeden and Jesse Turner initially had a working relationship, as well as mutual respect for each other. Over time, Ben begins to see Jesse as part of the family. Jesse saw Ben as one of the first people to accept him. Ben's the only one allowed to calls Jesse by the pet name "Jes". Name From the Hebrew name בִּנְיָמִין (Binyamin) which means "son of the south" or "son of the right hand". Benjamin in the Old Testament is the twelfth and youngest son of Jacob and the founder of one of the southern tribes of the Hebrews. He was originally named בֶּן־אוֹנִי (Ben-'oniy) meaning "son of my sorrow" by his mother Rachel, who died shortly after childbirth, but it was later changed by his father. As an English name, Benjamin came into general use after the Protestant Reformation. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans